


True Dream Chasing

by Fairy_chan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Café, Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Romance, THIS TOOK ME A WEEK TO WRITE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_chan/pseuds/Fairy_chan
Summary: And of course, like the gentlemen he is, Gajeel offers his home to the most beautiful girl on the planet.





	True Dream Chasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurplePhilosopherVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePhilosopherVoid/gifts).



> For PPV, sorry it took so long! But I feel really good about this one, I hope you do too!

"This is ridiculous!" Gajeel peers up from the pot of boiling water to the sound of an Angry Levy stomping her way through his house. She finds him in the kitchen and struggles for quite a bit to hop into one of the barstools set at his counter. With a grin, he pulls her up into the swiveling chair and gives a pat to her curly blue hair (he still can't believe it's _natural_ ) before returning to the task at hand, dinner.

"Yer want some too Shrimp?" Levy lifts her head up from the table and nods wearily at him. He nods, gearing himself into The Zone so he can give Levy her food and finally ask, what in the world made the most beautiful girl in the entire _universe_ so upset?

Well, maybe not that exactly, but something sorta like it. Paraphrased.

"Tonight's fantastic feast, prepared by Yours Truly, is the one and only Fettuccini Alfredo with shrimp, for, the shrimp" Gajeel cackles at his own joke (and at the adorable pouty face Levy makes when someone, usually Gajeel, brings up the issue of Her Height). He sets the small plate in front of her and sets some to the side for Pantherlily too (no, shut up, it's not weird to give gourmet food to your goody-goody two-shoes cat).

Levy smiles ( _good_ , Gajeel thinks in his head, _was gettin tired of her frowin_ ) after she takes a couple of bites of food "You know," she says primly, wiping the corner of he mouth with a napkin and everything, ", One of these days I am going to kill you"

Gajeel laughs loudly, too loud, because Lily sends him a disapproving mew that says, _Shut the fuck up I'm trying to eat you barbarian_. Gajeel flips his cat off, and Levy laughs joyfully. It's a wonderful sound, meant to cure diseases of some sort (none for the heartbrokenness Gajeel feels) and Gajeel misses his mouth completely, sending white, sauce-covered noodles onto the side of his face. Levy laughs again, and Gajeel doesn't mind the total mortification of messing up his Too Cool Act in front of the prettiest girl in the world.

"Shaddap" He protests, wiping the side of his face on his sleeve. Levy pulls a face "That's disgusting!" She throws him a napkin. Well, more like tosses it, and by accident, landing it on the floor. But Gajeel is kinda distracted by _everything Levy_ and opts for leaving it on the floor, where it will probably remain until she chastises him about his sloppy house.

"Funny, that's the same thing I said when I saw you poutin earlier" Levy does a double-take, blushes red to her neck and looks down. It's cute, like everything else Levy related, and Gajeel takes a moment to take it all in.

And, continuing the Too Cool Act, Gajeel crosses his buff arms in an attempt to look all macho and smug. It works (he thinks) because she looks up, stares at him, looks back down, and in a soft, and very lost voice, says, "Huh?"

Gajeel sighs, like all is lost with her (and in a way, it is) before saying, in a much calmer, less gruff and sexy voice, "You were mad as hell earlier Shimp, why?" Levy groans and shovels food in her mouth, chewing, swallowing, the whole ordeal before speaking. He thinks it because she likes to add to the dramatic flair of her entire being, but a calmer, more rational side says, _she doesn't feel like talking about it with you, dummy_.

"Lu's going to move in with in Natsu, and I have no way I can pay the bills by myself. Gajeel, what in Fiore am I going to do?" She groans some more, whines, pouts, and Lily lets out another quiet mew! that tells him, _fucking make a move already dumbass_. But with, ya know, less curse words. Because it's Lily. And Lily can't talk.

"Just move in with me Shrimp" The words come out before either person can process it, and Gajeel plans to murder himself in his sleep.

_Way to go dumbass, now'll she wonder why and then if she asks and you say something she'll know-._

"Really?" Her face brightens up like the night sky on the Fourth of July (cheesy!), and it's like a halo appears above her head. Gajeel finds that his voice catches in his throat and it's very, very hard to make coherent sentences. "I mean, yeah, there's always... the spare room.. if yer want...we....could..it's like you already-"

"Thank you Gajeel!" Her arms are wrapped tightly around his waist and her face buried into his chest. And yet, the only thing running through his brain is,

_God, I am so whipped for this woman._

*  
*  
*

"Well, that's the last of them!" Levy says cheerfully, putting her hands on her hips and smiling at him. Her hair is done in two little buns today's, a bandanna wrapped around her head. She's wearing overalls, and an orange tee underneath. She wipes her hands on her shorts to get rid of non-existent dirt. She didn't lift a single finger.

Fucking _adorable_.

"Yeah. Last of em'" Gajeel said sarcastically, wiping _actual_ sweat from his forehead. He took a look around her room taking in her general color scheme of orange, blue and bits of green.

"I really can't thank you enough Gajeel, I was worried sick about this," She said, gesturing to the room before hugging him again and suddenly bashful. Her hazel eyes brightened up, thin lips turned sunny-side up before grinning at him. Gajeel groaned inwardly. Didn't she know that looks could kill?

"Jeez, yer welcome already Shrimp. Stop thanking me" He said, patting her atop the head before giving her a smirk.

"Of course, I agree to pay at _least_ half the rent-"

"No way Shrimpy. I pay the rent, and you pay the utility bill and do all grocery shopping" Gajeel said, poking her cheek whilst Levy pouted and he retaliated by mocking her expression.

She huffed and blew some of the curly bangs out of her face. "Fine. But you better let me do my share around here!"

"Doncha worry Shrimp. There's plenty for ya to do" He said with a laugh, feeling comfortable enough to lay his arm across her shoulders. She joined in, seemingly unfazed by the gesture so Gajeel kept it there. It felt nice. Levy smelled nice, like soap. But pretty girly soap.

Very nice. 

*  
*  
*

Gajeel growled for the fifth time in the last five minutes. His eyes bore into his laptop screen in an attempt to do his math homework. The numbers all jumbled together, the equation confusing him before he even got a good _look_ at it. And there were so many words-.

Gajeel scowled this time, and his pencil snapped in half at the brunt of his anger.

"Poor pencil," Levy says, coming in from her side of the couch, picking up the two halves, and shifting them between her hands.

"Poor Gajeel ya mean" He replied sarcastically, setting his laptop on his other leg. The leg closer to Levy, who takes this as a sign of, 'help me, oh beautiful nerd goddess'.

Levy ruffled his mane of spiky black hair and scoots into the small area between the crook of his arm and his leg. She reads over it once, takes her bottom lip between her teeth, gently tugging, before replying,"You didn't round correctly. And for this part, you need the arc sine because the angle is acute, not right." She enters a few numbers into the calculator on her phone, and types the answer ( _correct answer_ , he might add) and hands him back the laptop.

Gajeel gapes at her, mouth wide. "That was seriously _badass_ " He comments after a while and revels in the sound of her pealing laughter. "You're pretty damn cool Shrimp" 

 

*  
*  
*

"So are you two like dating now?" The question catches him a bit off guard, and he ends up choking on his home-packed lunch (courtesy of Levy). It takes him quite a while, and he is considerably red in the face. Natsu Dragneel, his not-friend, claps him on the back, a little bit harder than needed. He's sure that Natsu just wanted a chance to hit him. Hell, he'd jump at the chance to hit Natsu. Injured self-pride or not.

"Me an' _who_ Salamander?" He says, opting for the casual nickname for his not-friend.

"You and Lev. Who else? Everyone knows you two like each other. See, look at cha, going all red in the face" Gajeel is, indeed, going red in the face. Again. He sighs.

"Okay, maybe I think she's cute-" Cue an incredulous, _are you shitting me?_ , expression from the sakura pink haired friend (and, unlike the beautiful Levy, his was _not_ natural). "Fine. I do like her. A lot. But this whole thing is just convenient for her. She'll have moved out before you can say 'I'm actually smarter than everyone thinks'".

"I'm actually smarter than everyone thinks" Natsu repeats smugly, then pretends to look around for Levy. "Funny. Is that her bookcase up against the wall still?" Gajeel punches him in the shoulder for being a terrible not-friend. Lily walks by and curls himself around Gajeel. It's adorable, more so than usual because Lily doesn't like affection. "Yeah, yeah. Be a smart ass"

Lu arrives from wherever the fuck she came from, setting her bag down on the table. She pecks Natsu on the lips and Gajeel makes a big show of pretending to be disgusted. He secretly likes how tooth-rotting sappy those two are.

"Whatever, talk to me when you finally grow a pair and ask her out" Lucy smirks at him, and Gajeel does the cutthroat motion with his finger when Natsu isn't looking.

"You two," He points between the sickening couple," are both sons of mother-fucking bitches"

"Don't be so mean Gajeel" Says Levy playfully, coming in with arms full of groceries. He jumps up to help her and ignores the snickers coming from Natsu and Lucy. _Brats_. He mumbles a _whatever_ , but it doesn't have the same amount of bite to it if it were four years ago. Nothing, he finds, has the same amount of bite to it as if it were four years ago.

Levy grins at him over a bag of light fruits, the only thing he'd allowed her to carry, and says joyfully, "Gajeel!"

Gajeel laughs too, his constant emotion with Levy present, and ruffles her hair.

"You two are super cute!" Lucy squeals, pinching her best friend by the chubbiness of her cheeks. Levy turns bright red, face aflame. "I...no, not really. Gajeel and I aren't dating!" It hurts, a bit, but it's true but he can't help the dozens of cracks that show in his heart at her comment. After Levy had calmed down (it took quite some time, considering the fact that Natsu joined in on the teasing), Gajeel works on making dip, while Levy and Lucy go in the front room to play video games. It's nice, surrounded by friends who are more like family and the girl he's had a crush on since senior year. 

*  
*  
*

"I think you would like.... this one!" They're in a cafe today, something that hadn't been on the itinerary but something he had, as usual, been roped into. Levy slides the menu across the small booth and points to the beverage she thinks he would enjoy.

"You think I would like... black coffee?" He asks and she nods at him, and briefly, he can see her swinging her short little legs under the table.

"Yeah, you're all bitter and stuff! But when you add the flavoring, it's actually pretty sweet!" She said honestly and he fought down a blush.

"Shrimp, you're saying that _I'm_ sweet?"

Levy nodded enthusiastically, "Yup! You're like a big old grumpy bear. But softer. Sometimes."

Gajeel grinned sarcastically "Glad yer think-"

"I like you a lot!" She had practically shouted this, and quickly clamped two hands over her mouth. Her big hazel eyes shone with embarrassing tears as she hung her head, blue bangs falling down past her face softly, tickling her cheek.

"You...like _me_?" He asked dumbly, still in a bit of a shock. Her body moved back and forth in a yes motion, so Gajeel took that as yes. He got out of the booth and stood beside her. She still hadn't looked at him yet, which meant she was probably fearing rejection

. Dumbass, who in their right mind would reject _Levy_? She was ethereal, beautiful, smart, funny-. 

"God, I thought I was the only one" This is enough to raise her head, and she stares at him in disbelief. He nods at her, gives her a smile. It's not a big one, but one that says,  _I'm not messing around_. 

Levy jumps up, buries her face into his chest and lets a few tears fall down her face. He's used to her sudden displays of affection, but this feels like she's hugging him with all she's got. "Oh Gajeel, I had a whole confession planned out!"

"Well, Shrimpy, there's the date now. You can tell me how much you love and-"

Levy giggles and his heart soars. "Gajeel!"


End file.
